


Владей мной

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Time, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Дерек просто хотел спокойно отсидеть до конца срока, но у него появился новый сосед по камере — Спенсер Рид.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Criminal Minds Миди 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Владей мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Own Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433178) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



Все началось с того, как охранник открыл дверь в камеру Дерека и втолкнул нового сокамерника с пошловатой ремаркой про «свежее мясо». Ну, нет, не совсем так. На самом деле все началось миллиарды лет назад, когда атомы посмотрели друг на друга и сказали: «Эй, а круто будет, если мы соберемся все вместе и устроим взрывную вечеринку?». Если вам нужно точнее, то, возможно, для Дерека все началось, когда он пошел в рост и стал подавать надежды в спорте, чем привлек внимание Карла Буфорда. Или, может, когда Дерек больше не мог так жить и во время очередного «турпохода» в конце концов взял револьвер из арсенала в хижине и доказал Карлу на практике, что он отличный ученик и уроки стрельбы не прошли для него зря. Даже офицер, который производил арест, отметил, до чего каждое входное отверстие было аккуратное и четкое.

Однако в рамках данной истории все началось с двух мужчин в бетонной камере шесть на восемь: один — юный и смазливый, другой — чуть старше и в шрамах, — которые смерили друг друга взглядами.

Выживание зависело от умения заявить о своей территории и отстоять свои притязания или умения смириться и стать чьей-то территорией. Этот урок Дерек выучил быстро в свои восемнадцать, когда он был испуганным новичком, слишком смазливым на свою же беду. После Карла он больше не собирался терпеть, сжав зубы, и вести себя «как примерный мальчик». Он дал отпор. Подкачался. Поработал над защитными рефлексами. Приобрел нет, не друзей и даже не реальных союзников, но людей, которые боялись его достаточно, чтобы ничего не предпринимать против него и помогать, когда он разбирался с теми, кто бросал вызов.

Новенький — Спенсер Рид — выглядел так, что приходилось сомневаться, что он выживет хотя бы день в сиротском приюте для девочек-подростков, чего уж говорить о заключении в федеральной тюрьме. Он был стройным, почти хрупким, несмотря на рост. Действительно симпатичным, с высокими острыми скулами, широким чувственным ртом и огромными испуганными глазами. Когда Дерек нахмурился, он дернулся и чуть не выронил небольшую стопку личных вещей из рук. Нет, решил Дерек, его здесь заживо сожрут.

Хотя… что ж, Дерека не прельщала мысль делить камеру с чьей-то сучкой. А еще этот молодой парень наверняка плакса. Привыкать по первой всегда сложно, а Дерек и так плохо спал в этой дыре, так что не хотелось слушать по ночам рыдания в подушку на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дерек еще раз смерил Рида оценивающим взглядом, сложив руки на груди, и мрачно поинтересовался:  
— Ты когда-нибудь прикасался к ребенку?

Рид от удивления встрепенулся, яростно помотал головой и воскликнул:  
— Нет!

— Насильник?

Щеки Рида вспыхнули то ли от гнева, то ли от смущения, и он негодующе вскинул взгляд:  
— Что? Нет, конечно же.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Дерек, опуская руки и расслабляясь немного. Отвращение и шок были неподдельными, они сами по себе отвечали Дереку на интересующие его вопросы. Рид осоловело моргнул, испугавшись внезапного изменения в поведении Дерека.

— Тогда ладно? Что ладно?

Дерек сел на единственный стул в камере и мотнул подбородком в сторону нижней койки. Рид посмотрел на Дерека, на кровать, и снова на Дерека, затем медленно опустился на тонкий матрас. Он облизал губы — привычка, когда нервничает, решил Дерек — и вскинул бровь, явно пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым, несмотря на горящие щеки и опущенные плечи. У него не очень получалось, но Дерек накинул ему пару баллов за старания.

— Вот, что я тебе предлагаю. Понятия не имею, за что ты сюда попал. Честно говоря, мне все равно. Но любому идиоту здесь с первого взгляда станет понятно, что тебе тут не место. Ты делаешь, что я скажу. Я гарантирую твою безопасность. — Дерек окинул Рида взглядом еще раз, удостоверившись, что тот заметил его жест. — И твоей задницы.

Рид сжал руки на коленях и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Дерека:  
— Почему я должен тебе доверять?

Дерек широко улыбнулся:  
— Не должен. Но уж поверь, из всего ада, что тебя тут ожидает? Я — меньшее зло, пока я на твоей стороне. Понял?

— Ага. Да. Я… я понял. — Рид опустил голову и громко сглотнул, скосив взгляд. — А что именно я должен делать?

_____________________

Как оказалось, «делать, что я скажу» в основном подразумевало помалкивать и выполнять обязанности скорее личного помощника, чем что-то другое, что всегда ассоциировалась у Спенсера с «быть чей-то сучкой». В действительности, Морган едва на него смотрел. Один раз, когда они случайно соприкоснулись, тот отдернулся, словно обжегшись. Чем дольше Спенсер проводил время рядом с Морганом — а он был рядом с Морганом почти все время, — тем яснее он понимал, что Дерек ведет себя так со всеми. Он почти ни с кем не общался, за исключением одной группы других заключенных, и даже те держались на расстоянии. Дерек не был открыто враждебен, но всем своим видом транслировал «не связывайтесь со мной», приказ, которому остальные в тюрьме предпочитали подчиняться. И пока Спенсер был рядом с Дереком, хотя несколько других мужчин и смотрели на него слишком долго и слишком пристально, к нему никто не приближался.

Ну, почти никто. Тобиас Хенкель говорил, что его приговорили к заключению за то, что он «опустил меч справедливости на головы недостойных». Морган говорил, что Тобиас — больной. В любом случае, тот проявлял излишнюю заинтересованность в Спенсере. Спенсер старался избегать того всеми возможными способами, но в данных условиях это было сложно осуществимо.

Спенсеру по большей части повезло: то, что его подселили в камеру к Дереку, обернулось для него удачей, — но вечно везти не могло. Пока он гулял среди стеллажей в тюремной библиотеке, а Морган был на встрече со своим юристом, Хенкелю наконец удалось зажать его в укромном углу.

Спенсер потянулся за книгой, которую искал, когда резким пинок в зад его отправили валяться на полу. Подавив стон, он попытался встать, но у Хенкеля были другие идеи на этот счет, на этот раз он пнул его в живот. Спенсер сжался в клубок, сгруппировавшись, чтобы уйти от ударов, но Хенкель наклонился, схватил его за волосы и грубо вздернул на ноги. С губ Спенсера сорвался негромкий стон боли. Хенкель держал его с безумной улыбкой, которая смотрелась нелепо на его молодом лице.

— В чем дело? — спросил он, проводя по бедру Спенсера с довольной улыбкой. — Такое ощущение, будто я тебе не нравлюсь.

Спенсер содрогнулся и попытался бросить мрачный взгляд на физически более сильного Хенкеля:  
— Ты мне ничего не сделаешь. Иначе Морган тебя убьет.

Хенкель посмотрел на него долго и пристально, а затем громко рассмеялся.

— Моргану посрать, что я с тобой сделаю! Ты для него никто, — хмыкнул он. — Кроме того, ты правда думаешь, что я бы стал развлекаться с чужой собственностью? Как же так, Рид? Это было бы воровство. А воровать — грех. Это неправильно, — каждое предложение он подчеркивал, постукивая Спенсеру по носу. Тобиас вжал Спенсера в полки и склонился к нему, — но нет ничего неправильно в том, если ты и я невинно развлечемся.

Спенсер зажмурился и отвернулся, когда дыхание Хенкеля задело лицо. Он прикидывал свои шансы, если дать отпор, но вдруг тяжелый вес Хенкеля исчез. Спенсер оглянулся и открыл рот от удивления при виде Моргана, который держал Тобиаса за загривок. Морган быстрым взглядом окинул Рида, после чего, нахмурившись, снова посмотрел на по-прежнему улыбающегося мужчину в своей хватке:  
— Ты в порядке, Рид?

Спенсер усилием воли опустил руки по бокам, удержавшись, чтобы не обхватить себя руками:  
— Все хорошо.

Морган кивнул, но выражение на его лице не смягчилось:  
— Отлично. Почему бы тебе не погулять, пока мы с Тобиасом побеседуем?

Морган и Хенкель исчезли за углом до того, как Спенсер успел открыть рот и что-то ответить. Он был настолько потрясен, что за семнадцать минут, пока Морган не вернулся, только и мог, что перечитывать одну и ту же страницу раз за разом, пока слова не начали кружиться перед глазами. Костяшки пальцев Моргана были сбиты, и губа кровила, но он никак не прокомментировал случившееся, просто сел рядом со Спенсером, взял себе книгу и начал читать.

_____________________

На третий день после случая в библиотеке Дерек прекратил притворяться, что не замечает, как Рид за ним наблюдает. Эти взгляды действовали на нервы и очень раздражали. И прогрессировали, кстати. То, что началось с мимолетных изучающих взглядов, превратилось сейчас в долгие оценивающие взгляды, сопровождаемые часто открытым ртом Рида, словно тот порывался что-то сказать, но потом передумывал, закрывая рот, и отворачивался на какое-то время, а потом снова продолжать смотреть.

Дерек был готов сорваться — да этот парень вообще моргает? — когда Рид наконец тихо спросил:  
— Морган? За что ты здесь?

Дерек посмотрел на Рида поверх книги, которую читал, и вскинул бровь:  
— За то, что нарушил закон, а когда нарушаешь закон, окружающие тебе это просто так не спускают с рук, так и оказываешься в тюрьме. Что это за вопросы такие?

Рид закусил нижнюю губу и сел на кровать Дерека у его ног.

— Я не про это спрашивал. Просто… — он помолчал, его взгляд беспокойно метался по камере, — просто, ты хороший человек. — Дерек хмыкнул, но Рид продолжил, не обратив внимания. — Люди здесь не просто тебя боятся, они тебя уважают. А такие люди не уважают никого. Охранники всегда с тобой шутят. Черт, жена Линча постоянно передает тебе печенье. И ты помогаешь мне, хотя тебе это только усложняет жизнь. Ты ничего за этого не получаешь, но все равно помогаешь. Так все-таки, за что ты здесь? Что такого ты мог сделать?

Дерек медленно опустил книгу рядом с собой и посмотрел на ладонь Рида, которую тот положил ему на лодыжку. Он двинул ногой, но пальцы Рида только крепче сжались, хотя Рид и покраснел. Какую игру он затеял?

— Убил кое-кого.

Рид кивнул и, встав, уселся на колени у края кровати, его пальцы поползли по голени Дерека. Рид облизал губы и встретил взгляд Дерека. Его рука уверено лежала на ноге Дерека, но глаза казались невозможно юными и испуганными:  
— Он, наверное, заслужил. Ты бы не убил просто так.

Дерек рассеяно кивнул и перехватил руку Рида, крепко схватив за запястье:  
— Ага, он был настоящим ублюдком. Что ты делаешь, Рид?

Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Рид забрался на кровать и оседлал Дерека.

— Ты хороший человек, Морган. И я словами не могу передать, как сильно благодарен за все, что ты для меня сделал, но мы с тобой вдвоем знаем, что Хенкель не остановится. Если только… — Рид замолчал и, как ему показалось, многозначительно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот протянул руку и попытался отодвинуть Спенсера, толкнув в грудь, но Спенсер вцепился за него и удержался. 

— Ты этого не хочешь, парень.

Рид покивал головой, соглашаясь, но не отпустил.

— Нет, но лучше ты, чем он. Это все равно произойдет, я хотя бы выберу сам. — Рид поднял на него огромные умоляющие глаза, и Дерек почувствовал, как сжался желудок и сердце забилось быстрее. — Я знаю, что ты сказал, чтобы я тебе не доверял, но я доверяю. Ты это сделаешь не для того, чтобы меня обидеть. Ты это сделаешь, чтобы помочь мне. Мне надо, чтобы ты мне помог, Морган.

Дерек сглотнул медленно, ощущая тепло изящной руки Рида на талии. Лицо Буфорда всплыло из глубин памяти, но когда Рид наклонился и поцеловал легко и нерешительно, тело отреагировало быстрее, переворачивая их на кровати, чтобы Рид оказался снизу. Мозг сообразил, что происходит, с опозданием. Черт, столько времени прошло с последнего раза, когда он к кому-то прикасался. От старых переживаний ускорилось дыхание, но нервные окончания пели от восторга, до чего же было хорошо. И, наконец, он все контролировал, возможность прекратить все в любой момент зависела сугубо от него, отчего голову вскружило не меньше, чем от ощущения теплого тела под собой. 

Он углубил поцелуй, протолкнув язык в рот парня, когда тот вздохнул, набирая воздух. Рид отвечал медленно и неуверенно, его язык робко повторял ласкающие движения Дерека, а губы оказались мягкими и податливыми, но неумелыми. Через несколько секунд Дерек заставил себя отодвинуться. Рид поднялся вслед за ним, но Дерек по-прежнему удерживал его за запястье, и после крепкого предупреждающего пожатия пальцев Рид поморщился и откинулся назад на матрас.

— Ты уже этим занимался, Рид? — сузил глаза Дерек, когда Рид с горящими щеками отвел взгляд. — Какие-нибудь заболевания, о которых мне надо знать, до то, как мы зайдем дальше?

— Я… кое-чем занимался, — наконец ответил тот. — Я не совсем неопытен, но такого никогда. Я никогда не был с другим мужчиной. У меня нет никаких заболеваний, передающихся половым путем. Я проверялся.

— Хорошо. Я тоже чист и хотел бы, чтобы так и оставалось. — Дерек отвел волосы от лица Рида и устроился между его ног. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что у Рида уже стояло, но нервное, практически демонстративное выражение на лице Рида отбило у Дерека желание это как-то прокомментировать. — Ты уверен?

Рид вздернул вверх бедра, и Дерек почувствовал, как собственный член отвечает на прижавшуюся эрекцию Рида.

— Не особо, но это лучше, чем альтернатива, — ответил Рид уже низким и хриплым голосом.

Дерек рассмеялся.

— Именно это и хочет услышать любой мужчина, — хмыкнул он, затем втянул Рида в очередную серию поцелуев. — Я не хочу тобой воспользоваться.

Рид под ним завозился, пытаясь снять с них обоих одежду.  
— Ты и не пользуешься.

— Тебе только надо сказать «стоп», и я остановлюсь, — Дерек замер, когда увидел, что Рид на него странно смотрит. — Что?

Рид слегка покачал головой и положил ладонь на щеку Дерека уверенным жестом:  
— Ничего. Я просто думал. Тот человек, которого ты убил. Он ведь действительно это заслужил?

— Рид, — каждый мускул в теле Дерека напрягся, но он не успел продолжить. Странное выражение на лице Рида исчезло, и он потерся о Дерека.

— Забудь, что я сказал. Трахни меня, Морган.

Дерек закатил глаза и закатал рубашку Рида вверх по торсу, оглаживая бока и спускаясь ладонями вниз по рукам.  
— Как желаешь, красавчик.

Следующий поцелуй был медленнее, нежнее, так как Дерек позволял Риду привыкнуть к умению вести и поддаваться. Чем энергичней становился отклик, тем сильнее становился напор Дерека, пока наконец быстрые, хриплые попытки Рида заглотить воздух не превратились в почти непрерывный речитатив стонов и просьб «еще». Дерек сел, чтобы стащить с себя футболку, Рид воспользовался моментом и, протянув руку, провел по жестким кубикам пресса с выражением зависти на лице.

— Ты красивый. — Дерек хмыкнул, но Рид стряхнул волосы с честных глаз и сказал: — Нет, правда. Я бы все отдал, чтобы выглядеть, как ты. Ты сильный, мощный и красивый. Как греческий атлет. Тебе только не хватает диска и масла для тела. — Рид хитро улыбнулся. — И снять штаны. Греческие спортсмены выступали голыми.

Дерек снова закатил глаза, но порадовался, что Рид расслабился и даже шутит. Он встал и спустил вниз штаны и трусы, слегка ухмыльнувшись Риду.

— Как я и сказал, парень, — он снова залез на кровать, — все, как пожелаешь.

Улыбка Рида стала немного потерянной, стоило Дереку вернуться к нему, и он озадаченно потеребил пояс на своих штанах.

— Наверное, мне тоже надо раздеться, да?

— Ну, обычно этим так и занимаются, — ответил Дерек и провел тыльной стороной пальца от пупка Рида к резинке его штанов. — Чего ты там нервничаешь? Я уже видел тебя голым.

— Ага, — поддакнул Рид, начиная медленно выбираться из штанов. Дереку, не прерывая их зрительный контакт (вроде бы это успокаивает людей?), оставалось только гордиться собой за то, как он справился с порывом тут же сорвать с Рида оставшуюся одежду. Он подождет столько, сколько надо будет. — Просто сейчас все ощущается по-другому.

Дерек улыбнулся, как он надеялся, обнадеживающе — не часто ему приходилось пользоваться этим выражением лица — и, как только Рид разделся до конца, выбросил его одежду из узкой кровати:  
— Хорошо. Значит, мы все правильно делаем.

— Ладно. — Рид посмотрел на эрекцию Дерека и сглотнул. — Я читал основы, как это делается. Тебе надо… э… сначала растянуть меня. И скользить будет легче, если меня смазать.

Дерек положил палец на губы Рида, пока тот окончательно не сбился на бормотание.

— Я знаю, что делаю. Может, будет чуть больно, но я постараюсь, чтобы прошло все как можно легче, хорошо? — Рид кивнул и открыл было рот, но Дерек сунул в него пальцы до того, как Рид что-то успел произнести. — Ладно. Пососи, — приказал он. Член с интересом дернулся, когда влажный язык Рида принялся порхать у его пальцев. Рид попытался что-то промычать с полным ртом, но Дерек отрезал: — Слушай, либо ты увлажнишь мне пальцы, либо мы сворачиваемся. Я не буду заниматься сексом на сухую. Ты вообще понимаешь, что нам обоим будет больно?

Рид начал с готовностью сосать, задевая несильно зубами костяшки пальцев, языком проводя по пальцам и между ними. Ему не доставало практики в этом, не то что в поцелуях, но он очень старался, и при виде этих чувственных, широких губ, натянутых вокруг пальцев, Дерек задумался, какими будут ощущения, когда этот рот окажется на его члене. Он глухо застонал и неохотно вытащил пальцы. Дерек и правда очень давно ни с кем не был, ему хватило совсем немного, и он был близок к оргазму.

— Не забывай дышать, — предупредил он Рида, проводя указательным пальцем по сжатому колечку мышц входа. — Готов?

Когда Рид глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание, и кивнул, Дерек надавил на мышцы входа и проник в тугое тепло. Рид выдохнул сорвано, и Дерек проследил за выражением на его лице, дожидаясь, когда тот расслабится и разожмет анус, чтобы можно было продолжать. Через несколько секунд Рид снова глубоко вздохнул и облизал губы.

— Ощущения странные. Мешает. Я бы сказал, чужеродные, но почему-то подумалось про зондирование пришельцами. Странно звучит, но подходит. Да, ощущения чужеродные. Ладно. Ладно, я думаю, я могу продолжать.

Дерек медленно начал двигать пальцем, больше поглаживая, чем надавливая внутрь. Грудь Рида поднималась и быстро опускалась.

— Не паникуй. Подожди секунду. Я знаю, что непривычно, но если подождешь, я сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Да? Потому что хорошо бы, чтобы хорошо уже началось. — Рид уставился в потолок и с видимым усилием взял под контроль дыхание. — Послушай. Говорю как, э, не очень умный человек. Это так секс действует? Делает тебя глупее? — Дерек протолкнул еще один палец, и Рид задохнулся и принялся лепетать быстрее. — Глупый. Прилагательное. С ограниченными умственными способностями, несообразительный. Характеризующийся или обладающий слабыми мент…. О черт, сделай так снова!

Дерек ухмыльнулся, когда Рид изогнулся дугой над кроватью, сжимая в кулаках простынь, и снова погладил пальцами простату Рида:  
— Я же сказал, что сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Больше не буду в тебе сомневаться, — тяжело дыша, произнес Рид, медленно двигая бедрами и подстраиваясь под движения руки Дерека. Он продолжать болтать, лихорадочно рассказывая Дереку все, что знал на любые темы, о которых тот даже раньше не слышал, пока Дерек растягивал его и готовил. Дерек поплевал на ладонь и огладил, смазывая, член. Рид ушел так глубоко в собственные мысли и удовольствие, что пропустил момент, когда Дерек вытащил пальцы, устроился у него между ног и принялся притираться членом между ягодиц. Рид снова напрягся и посмотрел на Дерека мутными, слегка безумными глазами.

— Последний шанс, Рид. Пока не поздно остановиться.

Дерек закинул одну ногу Рида себе на плечо, раскрывая его шире, и еще раз взглянул, стараясь рассмотреть хоть какие-то знаки, что Рид хочет дать заднюю. Вместо этого Рид подтянул ногой, закинутой на плечо, его еще ближе, и Дерек толкнулся внутрь. В уголках глаз Рида собрались слезы, но когда Дерек застыл, давая ему время привыкнуть, Рид задвигал бедрами, понукая.

Дерек, слишком опьяненный окружающем его узким жаром, чтобы по-настоящему спорить, толкнулся в Рида с такой силой, что сложил того почти пополам. Тот громко простонал, и Дерек краем уха уловил одобрительные выкрики с соседних камер. Он сбился немного, почти теряя ритм, но, похоже, это только подтолкнуло Рида быть громче. Дерек опустил голову, склоняясь к лицу Рида, и попытался сосредоточиться на его стонах и звуках, которые он издавал.

Рид под ним двигался навстречу, нога соскочила с плеча. Когда Дерек потянулся вниз между их телами и обхватил пальцами член Рида, тот дернулся и вскрикнул. Дерек обвел большим пальцем головку, размазывая смазку по стволу, а Рид обнял его ногами, отчаянно пытаясь притянуть его и получить «быстрее, ближе, сильнее». 

Дерек прижался лицом в шею Рида и изменил угол, чтобы с каждым толчком ударять по простате. А попал он или нет, можно было понять по паре еле различимых слов на английском среди бесконечного потока ругательств на нескольких языках, способного смутить большинство в этом здании.

Ноги Рида на талии сдавили сильнее, и он сжался на члене Дерека, практически рыдая от удовольствия и выплескиваясь густым и теплым в ладонь Дерека. Тот продолжал толкаться, пока Рид кончал, двигаясь быстрее и грубее, пока любовник под ним не застонал от чувства, как Дерек его заполняет.

— Пометь меня, — выдохнул Рид, отрывая спину от кровати и хватая Дерека за плечи, оставляя на коже полумесяцы от коротких ногтей. — Пометь меня, чтобы все знали, что я твой.

Когда Дерека настиг оргазм, он наклонил голову и сильно укусил в манящее место на шее Рида рядом с плечом, чувствуя кровь на губах.

_____________________

Дерек лениво наматывал локон Рида на палец, любуясь гладким щелком волос. За несколько месяцев, что они уже спали, он как-то прикипел к его волосам.

— Мы говорили обо мне, а ты? — спросил он. — За что здесь оказался?

— За матереубийство. Отцеубийство. Мачехо-убийство. — Рид помолчал, нахмурившись. — Псевдоматереубийство? Женщина-из-за-которой-отец-ушел-из-семьи-убийство? Есть название для убийства мачехи?

Дерек пожал плечами и намотал волосы на палец, потянул, посмотрел, как они скользнули по пальцу, распускаясь. Слегка улыбаясь, повторил снова:  
— Не знаю. — Намотать, потянуть, отпустить. — И как ты это сделал?

Рид перекатился на бок, сложив руки между их телами и закинув одну ногу на Дерека.  
— Разделочным ножом. В следующий раз, — задумчиво сказал он, — думаю, я бы взял что-нибудь другое. Был такой беспорядок.

— Могу представить. — У Рида и правда потрясающие волосы, решил Дерек, проводя пальцами сквозь тонкие пряди. На первый взгляд они казались темно-русыми, но если присмотреться, становятся заметными сразу несколько оттенков: золотистый, черный, каштановый. Голова Рида лежала у него на плече, Морган подвинулся, щекой прижавшись к мягкой на ощупь макушке. — Почему ты их убил?

— Потому что так надо было, — тихо ответил Рид, его теплое дыхание коснулось шеи Дерека, отвлекая. — Они заслужили.

_____________________

Если кто-либо станет писать о жизни Спенсера Рида, логично будет начать с его рождения. Однако, если задаться целью начать с чего-то интересного, тогда, возможно, стоит выбрать тот день, когда он заметил в супермаркете своего отца с мачехой и услышал, что они пытаются зачать ребенка. О, конечно, автору необходимо будет добавить ретроспективу о том, как его отец, когда Риду было десять, ушел из семьи к своей любовнице Черри — что за имя такое, Черри? — и, очевидно, забыл о существовании сына, а следом алименты и чеки на нужды ребенка как-то выветрились у него из головы. Автор, возможно, углубится в психологические бредни о том, как необходимость ухаживать за своей матерью-шизофреничкой расшатала Рида эмоционально и умственно. Словоохотливый автор, скорее всего, напишет несколько глав, описывающих внутренние метания, чем доведет читателя до готовности рвать волосы на голове с криком: «Зачем мне про все это знать?».

Затем наконец автор вернется к самому началу и случайной встрече и последует за Ридом, когда тот положил в тележку острый блестящий нож, проследил за отцом до парковки и хладнокровно перерезал ему горло прямо у его новенькой миаты, затем обошел машину и проделал то же самое с пребывающей в шоке мачехой, которая даже не успела закричать. Затем читателю будет рассказано, как Рид сел в свою старую, разбитую машину и аккуратно доехал до дома, где на удивление вменяемая мать спросила его, почему он весь в крови, после чего он пырнул ее в живот и держал за руку, пока она не истекла кровью до смерти.

На этом моменте читатель, возможно, кивнет себе, поняв, что сглупил, когда досадовал на долгие предыдущие главы, и скажет: «Понятно. Он, очевидно, был не в себе, потому что чувствовал себя отверженным и брошенным. Как это печально».

Конечно, сомнительно, что кто-то действительно напишет о жизни Рида. Нет, обычно надо убить гораздо больше людей и более интересным способом, чтобы на тебя захотели потратить время и усилия.

_____________________

Если началом этой конкретной истории была случайная встреча, то финалом, наверное, стал визит по осени адвоката Дерека, когда он сказал, что, похоже, его прошение получит положительное решение. Хорошее поведение и очевидные усилия в учебе и самоперевоспитании во время заключения не остались незамеченными, и такие слова как «реабилитация» и «полезный член общества» зазвучали с многообещающей частотой.

Тем вечером, когда он выложил все как есть Риду, тот вцепился в него, прижал к себе, в себя. Он почти был невменяем, пока скакал на Дереке сверху, горячо и жестко. После, когда Дерек по-прежнему лежал на спине, пытаясь отдышаться, он улегся ему под бок и рассказал о своем пожизненном. Без шанса на досрочное. Он так благодарен за все, что Дерек для него сделал. Без него он бы столько тут не протянул. Теперь все будет по-другому, когда Дерек уйдет.

На следующий день Дерек подошел к Хенкелю на виду у группы охранников и спокойно и ловко свернул ему шею, пока Рид стоял рядом и довольно улыбался.


End file.
